Something Sweet
by tintin.salvio
Summary: Tooth, mythical leader of the fairy armies and the Tooth fairy, confides to a boy as old as winter as they take a walk to the woods.


**Something Sweet**  
**Rise Of the Guardians Story**  
Written by: _Trinity Anne_

_Tooth, mythical leader of the fairy armies and the Tooth fairy, confides to a boy as old as winter as they take a walk to the woods._

The Tooth Fairy.  
She's real alright, so real if you believe hard enough.  
You can spot her mini fairies taking teeth and putting quarters underneath each and every child's pillow of the world.

She's a fierce warrior, beautiful as well. An honorable leader of great proportions.  
Seeing such lovely teeth being flossed isn't the only thing that could melt her heart.

Jack Frost.

A 318 year old Guardian of Fun. Sworn to protect the children of the world. Rebellious and mischievous antics are up his sleeve and he would do anything to avoid deadlines and enjoy fun times.

"Oh!" Tooth exclaimed "They do glisten like freshly fallen snow!"  
She eagerly peered into the boy's mouth. Every molar, incisor, canine was perfect.  
The fairy could just hug the winter spirit and fly across the wind forever if she had the chance.

"Tooth, fingers out." North said to the two beings having a 'decent' meeting.  
She glanced up and with her sweetest smile she giggled.  
"Oh, sorry!" the feathered fairy apologized as she removed her frail fingers from his cold lips.

Jack gingerly massaged his jaw and shyly looked at Toothiana, "Uh, thanks." he replied.

Sparkling clouds began to whirl the passing memory and the queen eventually dashed back to reality.  
Her petite extensions zipped about in the glorious palace, each taking a coin and putting teeth on a special child's case of memories.

The Tooth fairy sighed. She'll never forget that incredible reminiscence through out her immortal life.

Well, speak of the devil, here he comes now.  
Father Frost came about parkour-style flying in the wind. His features shimmering against the cold winter breeze that followed him about.

He looked down his view and there the Asian palace stood. Tall and ancient yet every aspect was beautiful and prevailing.

He jolted down with a graceful beat and landed safely on the fortress entrance.  
His access to the citadel was triumphant with his trusted staff gripped tightly on his hand.

Gold was painted everywhere and jewels encrusted on each chandelier-like platform.

Mini fairies zoomed about to greet the fellow protector. Sighing, eyes batting, cheeks blushing as they marveled across the icy character's face.  
Baby Tooth however smiled enthusiastically and hugged his left cheek.

Jack blinked and let out his signature laugh. So fresh and jaunty, the little pixies immediately swooned and fell.

"Whoa, calm down ladies!" he spoke as he successfully catches each withdrawn fairy.  
"Now, tell me" he asked politely "Where's Tooth?"

Baby Tooth fluttered high with her arm raised lofty pointing at the very heart of the stronghold. There the tooth fairy stood commenting regarding flossing and brushing teeth.

"Ha ha! Such carefully flossed molars! Oh, these darling little choppers will hold the precious of memories I guarantee!" she admired as the hummingbird wistfully gave the teeth back to a mini fairy.

Jack breathed a thank you to the little ones and dashed upbeat. "Hey, Tooth!" he greeted with utmost respect; and a tinge of amusement.

Suddenly, Tooth spun around like a puppy looking for its tail. She knew that voice anywhere.

The leader of her kind finally gazed at the being behind her. With eyes wide as saucers she hugged her fellow friend. Jack backed away a little unbalanced by her bear hug; but he gladly embraced her back.

The squeeze lasted for a few seconds and the sing-song bird finally let go.  
"So," she laughed nervously "What's up?"  
Tooth smiled her warm smile.

Jack grinned at the young lady before him, revealing his perfect teeth.  
Tooth inwardly let out a sigh.  
He detained his staff on his shoulder and with a slight huff he said, "Care to have a walk with me to the woods? I've been needing to talk to you." he asked.

The Asian woman flickered her dainty orbs and with a smile as soft as a rabbit's cottony tail, she held his cold hand on hers. "Of course." she grinned.

Their fingers intertwined, warmth flowing against pale coldness of his veins from her beating heart. The balance made it's way up.

Jack charily hovered with the feminine sovereign at hand. They soared through the palace exit and out to the deep afforest.

Two pairs of feet shuffled against the healthy grass. One was feathered the other bare.  
Jack had his staff resting alongside his right shoulder, face covered by his azure hood even if it's daytime.

Tooth intentionally walked with her feet. Feeling the good nature floor surround her, hands clasped chastely.

"Alright, Here's the deal." Jack spoke up breaking the silence. He clenched his fists but with enough effort conjured a smirk. He blew a breath that instantly became a snowy heave of carbon dioxide.  
"When are you going to tell the others, and when are you going to make the first move?" he bluntly asked nonchalantly.

Toothiana abruptly came to a halt. Her wings twitched as she turned around.  
'What first move?' she thought 'Is it dancing, flying or...no."  
Her complexion started to burn bright pink.

Jack stood waiting patiently.

"Umm, what're you talking about?"  
"You know well what I'm talking about."  
"Sorry but I really have no idea..."  
"Come on, Tooth. Just tell me, I won't bite"  
"I'm deeply remorseful about it Frost, maybe we'll share that story when you're Oh I don't know...548? Maybe 981?"  
"I think I'm old enough to know."  
"NO...you're not."  
"YES, I am"  
"Nope..."  
"Yes"  
It wasn't until Jack noticed that Tooth was a few meters away from him already in the atmosphere.

He removed his hood and glanced at the Tooth fairy with firm orbs.  
"Tooth, please tell me!" he begged with those big doe, puppy eyes.

Tooth shook her head. "Nu uh. Never" she replied embarrassingly.  
"No one will ever know but me and Bunny!" she cried and with eyes as wide as the moon, she covered her mouth.

Oh no! she shouted to herself. I said too much!

Jack furrowed his brows and tilted his head, he grinned mischievously. "Sorry, Tooth but the cat's gotta be outta the bag." and with a strong whip of the wind, he flew fast and headed to the kangaroo's hideout headfirst.

Tooth lay speechless and with all her valor she raced against Jack Frost to warn Bunny about their 'secret'.

Two mythical beings competitively flying across places to meet the well-known Easter Bunny. Just then Jack had an idea.

He cautiously took a knick-knack, a snow globe to be exact, from his jacket and admired it with luminous sapphire eyes. He looked back and saw Tooth with her arms frantically catching up.

He triumphantly smirked at her, lightly shaking it and whispered to the sphere in hand, "To Easter Island"

He threw the snowy heirloom making a whirlpool like vortex revealing the island filled with eggs and rainbow color. Jack waved a snow blizzard in Tooth's direction to distract her and jumped in the current.

Tooth fell in a bundle with golden tints of sparkles eradicating her view. Snow covered her top to bottom. She grimaced and shook the wintry ice.

"Oh I'm in BIG trouble..." Toothiana whispered as she headed back to her heavenly dome. "I better get one of those if I have to compete with him."

And again she took off.

"It's not over yet, Frost"

"Whooo!" Jack screamed as he soared high above big fluffy clouds.

He grinned lavishly and chuckled as he sailed through the heavens. Leaping from branch to branch and jumping high like a bunny.

He almost forgot, after his apparent goose chase with the Tooth fairy he also needed to find out some information from Bunnymund.  
It was fun to say the least.

Jack leaped with accurate rhythm and poise so he won't fall into peril.

Mountains of various shapes and sizes formed the island. Trees so giant and majestic stood tall with flowers decoratively placed in each enchanting spot.  
Small eggs were tiptoeing across ponds and rivers with their wobbly feet.  
Getting ready for Easter.

"He he. Those guys are just cute." He remarked as he flew past them. Eggs in an assortment of sizes and colors toppled over in an ant-like procession to the big holes.  
Each were handcrafted with devotion and love.

From where they came was a wide hole. The winter spirit went inside that revealed another room filled with other outlets to different places.  
Broad grass with statues covered in moss flourished and shaped the area.  
Trees widespread and plain white eggs were lining up waiting to be painted by a huge animal.

It had noticeably large, furry ears and tattoo-like marks shaped as a flowery emblem circled its forehead and forearms.

Gold bands encrusted by eggs of wild colors surround its hinds and a russet warrior tendril slung on its torso.  
Emerald green eyes were intently gaping at its profound artwork.  
It was E. Aster Bunnymund, leader of the warrior eggs.

Master of Tai Chi, fearless in battle unless provoked by greyhounds, patron of nature and the beloved Guardian of Hope.

Jack however wasn't impressed by the superb awesomeness of Bunnymund, but by his everlasting hope and faith that led Easter to its peek.  
The two guys may be enemies at first but when Aster shrunk to a minute size from the effect of losing Easter, Jack came to the rescue by insisting Jamie on believing in the Guardians no matter what. He was the last light.

Overland Frost swiftly landed on the grassy bottom and with his staff and awe-inspiring power he created mass amounts of intricate snow patterns as he took every step closer to the creature.

He tapped his stick on a few eggs that instantaneously froze and blew a few snowflakes in the air with his icy cold breath.

Bunny stuck his head up, nose twitching and whiskers curling. He blinked hard and saw the being stand before him.

Jack had an ordain smirk on his soft porcelain face. Eyes twinkling with excitement and wonder.

"Hey there, Bunny!" he said and puffed a small snowy blizzard on his pink nose. Gleaming streaks of gold shower his head as it landed on him.

Jack Frost officially nipped Bunnymund's nose.

Bunnymund squinted and rubbed his nose, glittering crystals floated before his face and glared at the boy.

"Oi, it's you again. What is it now?" he said with his thick Australian accent. Sarcasm dripping in every word. He looked up from his patient work of art.

Jack leaned close in Aster's face with his features suddenly from playful to drop dead serious. His eyebrows sticking out and the smile turned to pout.

"Tell me your secret." He spat.  
"What?" he bluntly asked not looking at him.  
"Your super secret secret..." Jack said, this time his eyes were daggers.  
"What kind of secret? I got plenty of secrets." Bunny responded.  
"The confidential one about Tooth." He defined for the mammal.  
"Oh, that secret..." The giant kangaroo answered.  
"Yup!" Frost said gleefully.  
"I wanted the peanut butter sandwich instead, so yeah." He admitted.  
"What? Wait, not that secret the OTHER secret!" The winter boy cried.  
"Alright, take it easy Frostbite. I'll tell you tomorrow..." The other guardian promised.  
"NO way, Jose!" Jack said and cupped Bunny's face in his hands. "Tell me...now."  
"Crikey! Alright...Jesus, mate." he affirmed as his face was squished.  
"Good!" Jack said and with a determined look he plopped himself on the ground and smiled saying, "Spill the beans, mammal."

Bunny sighed, rubbed his eyelids and sat down on a big rock and told Jack everything.

Tooth's Point of View

"Ugh, I can't believe it I'm such a clutz!" I cried as I stumbled on every step I went to my palace. Kicking every diminutive rock in my way.

"What if my parents saw me now? They'll think I'm a love sick zombie or something!" I sulked as I hovered through the bullion gates and peered in.

My mini fairies were still buzzing everywhere. It's like I hardly left and they didn't even notice!

I zoomed across the main platform with the fluid-like motion of the teeth current standing as lovely as ever.

Baby Tooth came to me headfirst.

I grinned and pulled her close to my face. She cuddled closer and gave me a heart warming smile. I giggled and looked to her with eyes wide.

"Okay, Baby Tooth. I need you to do me a favor." I said and stroked her bright yellow feather similar to mine.  
The little hummingbird smiled and agreed in her bird language.

I grinned happily and called the rest of my fairy army. They all stopped from the big fuss and rested their attention to me.  
I blinked and flew high above them.

"Alright, ladies. This isn't such a serious problem but I am still in need of each and every aid you girls have. Jack Frost has-" I said.

A group of fairies sighed and the other were wide eyed and paid attention even more.

"Jack Frost has found out our little secret." I continued, clasping my hands.

Some of them glanced at one another. Baby Tooth as well, her eyes gleaming to the queen with questions.  
I sighed and kept my composure.

"I hope all of you won't be startled as I am...but. Alright, Jack Frost knew our secret about Bunny." I admitted with a somewhat aching throat.

The fairies gasped, some flailing and fainted. Baby Tooth shook her head and face palmed. I did as well.

A stray hummingbird whispered in Baby Tooth's ear in her bird lingo. She shrugged, her expression blank.

I jolted high, "Wait a minute girls! There's still hope. Baby Tooth?" I called to my apprentice slash best friend.  
As soon as I called her name, she's immediately at my face.

"Okay, here's the plan: I'll be going to Bunny's warren. Get help from North and Sandy and see if you could borrow some of the elves. Phil too!" I relayed my strategy in her ear and nodded.

In their sacrosanct language Baby Tooth gathered a few of her bird friends and they fled through an oval window.

I smiled weakly and headed to my nest. And yes I do have one.

I quietly soared through the highest peek of the palace and a large room filled with pillows and candles floated in the air with large chains holding it with all its might.

Cushions and fabrics made of silk were neatly tucked beside a hanging circular bed with white covers.  
A large gold table was on the right side with a silver-bronze chair beside it.  
Books of every size were stacked and hidden on a tall bookcase. They were about the ethics of life, feelings and love. One book however was opened sitting on her bed.  
It has a yellow binder decorated with round pearls and feathers. A copper lock sealed its pages shut.  
It was Tooth's diary.

"Where is it?" I asked fumbling through cascading things that flourished a quarter of the nest. "It's gotta be in here..."

I hurriedly dug into knick knacks and stuff. Then there it lay on a brown book.  
A round snow globe with real snow crystals floated inside the dome. Small houses and trees cutely arranged to perfection were stacked cozily inside.  
"Yes!" I exclaimed and with my dainty fingers I shook the globe in hand.

I whispered to the gift, "Easter Island please." And I threw it on the golden floor.  
A whirlpool of epic proportions suddenly materialized.  
It showed a world of chocolate delights and nature-filled goodness.

I practiced fluttering my wings and took a few steps back, and I leaped inside!

"Get, ready Frost." I said "You're gonna need all the help you can get!"

Back to our point of view...

"And yes, I changed the peanut butter to jelly because I know I'll hurt her feelings." Bunny told Jack like a father telling a story to his son.  
"But jelly without chocolate is just a teeny tiny bit sour and whatnot."

"I ate the bloody thing but if only I insisted her on the cookie then it would have worked." He said.  
"So, as an apology since she cried afterwards I promised to make it up to her. I made some of her favorite chocolate egg recipes."

"Alright cut the crappy stuff, dude." Jack interrupted, raising his arms in surrender.  
"I want the lovey-dovey shizz bizz. Tell me about you and her." he insisted, leaning on his staff.

"Okey-dokey, mate." Bunny scoffed and ate a fruit he picked a while ago.  
"Where'd you get that?" Jack asked.  
"Dunno, the author gave me one." Bunnymund replied.  
"Why can't I have one?" He groaned.  
"Shut your yap if you wanna hear the rest of the story." He finished, chewing on his mango.  
"Oh, so now it's a mango?" the chilly youngster said bitterly.  
"SHUT IT..." Bunny said in between chews as he pointed menacingly.  
Jack rolled his eyes, "Continue"  
Bunnymund nodded with satisfaction.

"As I was saying, I made her the cookies right? While I baked she was deliberately near my shoulder the whole time watching." He told him.  
Jack simply nodded.

"I was feeling warm and fuzzy all a sudden and I spat on her telling to wait in the other room. But as always with her delicate attitude-" Emphasizing the word delicate as if it was a ruse.  
"She said it was okay admitting she was a little of a scatterbrain. Which she is." He pointed out.  
Jack nodded, his attention drilled to the story.

"You felt warm and fuzzy, huh?" he asked suddenly.  
"Uh, yeah. You?" the older being voiced.  
"Yup. A lot...a lot." Jack said.

The wild animal blinked and nodded. He was about to continue his story when a vortex suddenly emerged, and a being as tall as a human with feathers appeared, "Hey, guys!" it said in its most sing-song voice.  
Tooth emerged from the vortex and smiled happily. She shrugged and fixed herself, as if there were anything to fix.  
She hovered as fast as a hummingbird and titled her head several times. She leaned in close to Bunny's face.

"Hi, Bunny!" she greeted the creature lovingly.

Bunnymund squinted, Jack was jaw-dropped and silently scooted away from the two love birds.  
Toothiana was hugging Bunny and planting kisses everywhere.  
Jack thought about bringing a camera with him and taping the scene, then with some of the yetis they would secretly hide from an unknown place and watch the whole blasted thing.

The fairy was still smooching the Easter animal until she turned her head to see the winter boy staring at them.  
Tooth reddened and let go of Bunny's face, which was squished again.  
She chuckled nervously, "Oh, sorry!" she grinned.

Jack waltzed backward and scratched his head, "Uh, yeah. Since you guys are doing that I better leave you some quiet time." He said and took flight.

But before he could take off his foot was gripped tight by the fairy queen, her face rigid and smirked. "You're not going anywhere." she cried.

"Hey!" Bunny shouted, he took Jack Frost by the collar and Tooth's hand. He positioned them away from each other and puts himself in between.  
"Alright, kids. You two want answers, I know! So, come with me to the warren and I'll explain every single detail. Cross my heart." He said to the two guardians.

Tooth glared at him while Jack winced.

Bunnymund groaned and took the two by the hand and pulled them close on his back. It was like a piggy-back ride only Bunny was the pig, Jack was behind him and Tooth after him.

He flexed his hind legs and with a steady pace, he made a gigantic leap and the three protectors flew high across the air.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my GOODNESS!" Tooth screamed as she clutched Jack's chest, her fingers digging in.  
"Oh my freaking God!" Jack howled.  
"This is A LOT better than the sleigh!" Bunny yelled as he took a few more massive leaps.  
"Hey!" Jack said to Bunny who was busy touching the heavens.  
"Hey!" he poked the animal's fur and started shouting.  
"Hey, Kangaroo!" the teenager screamed.

"What?!" Bunnymund shrieked as he hopped.  
"Why didn't we just take the holes?!" Jack said, grimacing.  
"Oh yeah...Dunno, forgot maybe!" The mammal answered.

"Just run, already!" Tooth barked.

The three were close to the burrow, plain eggs emerging from who knows where. Moss covered egg guards sitting peacefully and some patrolling the area.

Flowers growing beautifully and butterflies flying beautified it even more.  
Paradise birds mating and singing their songs filled the air.

Bunny started to gallop on all fours, swiftly and gracefully.

"Keep it goin' princess" Jack snickered teasingly.  
Tooth released a few giggles as she steadily gripped from behind.  
Bunny made a dead-panned face.

He stopped suddenly and stood; resulting the two falling from his back. He stroked his fine fur and cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, I lied from the whole telling every detail thing." Bunnymund admitted to Jack personally.  
"Great" he rolled his eyes and straightened his jacket "Just tell me really. Do you like Tooth?" Jack asked once more.  
The fairy queen was ignored and mumbled under her breath, probably about strangling the two dweebs afterwards.

Bunny frowned and helped Toothiana, lending his paw to her. Tooth beamed and greatly accepted. Jack held his tongue, crossing his arms impatiently.

"Yeah, mate. I do. Now can you just leave?" Bunny said as he glanced at the boy in question. "I had a rough day so...please?"

Jack stared daggers at Bunny and glowered at Tooth. He made a long sigh and walked pass them. He hummed and said, "Alright, sure. BUT I'm not finished with you, Tooth." he uttered as he pointed at the fairy.

Tooth nodded and patted his shoulder, "I know, Jack." she replied smiling her usual grin.

Two Weeks Ago

Jack fumbled across the rooftops, wringing his jacket cufflinks and quietly flinging his wooden staff in mild amusement.

It wasn't the time for spreading crystal pale snow in New York. It was currently the start of Spring. The time where Easter comes.

The immortal boy paced to the city with bare feet creating snow intricacies in every step. It was 6:30 in the evening and the flowers were still hiding inside the enveloped petals. Trees were as green as the grass that covered most parts of the street.

Unlike before there weren't any icicles that hung on the roof, snow caps weren't piled out front the backyards and the coaly road was clearly seen.  
Since it was Spring, school started to come by.

Jamie and Sophie were busy making homework and doing spring cleaning after the blizzard that hit the neighborhood. Of course, everyone needs to get a break and even Jack as well.

All those 24/7 snow giving practically made him tired head to toe.

Jack Frost slumped on a nearby rooftop. Apparently it was a wide building dubbed "Bellmore National Museum". Flags of what seemed to be of US stood proudly in the wind. The structure was obviously closed.

Jack tugged his hood over his head and glided down with a gentle thud. He tapped the museum door with the staff and snow icicles immediately emerged form the iron knobs.  
He laid his ice cold hands on it and forced the door open, which for a few moments of hard pulling, he entered the dark building.

He wasn't at all interested in droving inside educational museums or libraries. Heck, he ditched English class just to have a few snowball fights. He scoffed about immediate intelligence and faced any know problem in school in just a clean sweep.

He motioned to the unlit venue, artworks and ads filled the walls and tables encased the sides. The usual business areas were there as well.  
The first room wasn't a tad bit interesting site, but the inner hall made it's way even without the aid of light.

A huge globe hung on the ceiling, stands filled with travel guides and informative bulletins surrounded it.  
A large wooden door was vacantly hung open by mistake.

Jack rolled his eyes and walked to the entrance. He raised his hand and examined the wooden design. Gold hinges held the door tight and judging by the feeling, this door is quite heavy.

With both arms he pushed the big doors. Jack ushered inside and stalked his way to the museum.

Like every other fascinated student he gawked at the series of stills and glass cases of old relics and animal skeletons. Dinosaurs of every size even a Tyrannosaurus Rex hallowed and loomed the different rooms.

American flags and human organs castled on shelves, Different species of plants emerged in a flowery greenhouse.

He was clearly amazed by human discoveries and eventually caught up on most history. Like how Abraham Lincoln was erected in marble, when the Cold War died, who were the most astounding people that lived today and many events that shook the world.

He glanced at many foreign objects, gawked at amazing portraits, and studied man's greatest achievements.  
After all that absorption of knowledge, Jack thought about giving Jamie and the kids a trivia game. But not without exponential fun!


End file.
